


Prof. C. Kreider

by TrashFoot



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, New York Rangers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, New York Rangers, Pretty Light Choking, Professor!Kreider, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: You’ve signed up for ceramics class, and for an art elective, you were genuinely enjoying it. Getting so hands on with something made it different from your other classes and getting your hands dirty with clay was fun, and your two other seat mates at the table meant for four were either cheery and pleasant or just plain chill. Plus, the professor was hot.
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Prof. C. Kreider

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title, right? Hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at a hockey player/reader fic.

You’ve signed up for ceramics class, and for an art elective, you were genuinely enjoying it. Getting so hands on with something made it different from your other classes and getting your hands dirty with clay was fun, and your two other seat mates at the table meant for four were either cheery and pleasant or just plain chill. Plus, the professor was hot. Not that you’d put that in the evaluations at the end of the semester or anything, but it did make you wanna show up to class early and stay late. Professor Kreider was his name, and you found yourself daydreaming about him during other classes by midterm season.

It began with the expected: that famous scene from  _ Ghost _ . As time went on and your crush got a little deeper, new images came to mind. Ones of him bending you over one of the tables and fucking you senseless, ones of his mouth on your neck and dotting it with hickeys, and more recently, ones of his big, strong hands around your throat.

You were lucky he offered times outside of class to do any finishing touches on your midterm project before you had to have it evaluated next class. Prof. Kreider was the only one there when you entered the small ceramics cottage after you finished your last class of the day. He was done with classes for the day as well and was sticking around for an extra hour in case any students wanted to come around. It was only you and him at the moment, and you tried really hard not to overthink it. As you set yourself up, putting on one of the dirty old aprons and grabbing your project and unwrapping it from it’s plastic wrapping, you realized there was a tool you needed to grab in one of the higher cabinets. Of course, you could just barely touch the basket that held it, even as you were on your tippy-toes.

“Need some help, Y/N?” Prof. Kreider asked, noticing your struggle.

“Yeah...” you said, a slight blush coming to your cheeks. Coming up right by your side and reaching, he was close enough that you could smell his lingering cologne. How it could stay on all day and still smell like he’d just put it on was a mystery to you. “Thank you,” you said after he got it.

“No problem.” He clapped a hand on your shoulder, his hand lingering for a second longer than what you felt would be considered normal. Your blush deepened as you two parted and you headed back to your seat. You felt lucky that his back was now to you, so that he wouldn’t see the fact that your blush wasn’t going away. You hoped you could get back to focusing on finishing your project instead of thinking about both of his hands on your shoulders, pushing you back up against the wall and making out with you as his hands started traveling and— you shook the image out of your thoughts as you felt your body reacting. You’d rather try to pass this class first before risking yours and his college careers based off some lust. You didn’t need to be expelled now, as it was your final semester in college.

* * *

You got a good grade on your midterm project, Prof. Kreider giving you a few extra credit points for coming in after class. You two had shared a few more moments that made your head spin between midterms and now, but you still tried not to think much of it— at least, not as much as you did when you were blessed with some alone time in your room.

Now finals season was starting to kick in. You were being bombarded with tests and essays on top of your senior thesis and honestly, ceramics class was one of the few places you were using to blow off a little steam now that you were too busy for your normal ways of de-stressing. Prof. Kreider and his fine ass were nothing more than a bonus at this point.

After everything was handed in and successfully submitted and you admittedly aced your thesis presentation you worked your ass off on, you and your friends decided tonight they were gonna celebrate. You had picked out your nicest dress that you still had on hand and realized that there was one last thing to do before graduation: pick up all of your ceramics projects that had built up over the course of the semester. And that meant getting to see your favorite professor one last time. You threw on some nice heels to boot before heading out.

“Hello?” You knocked on the open door to the ceramics cottage hesitantly, knowing you were risking it coming towards the end of his office hours. You felt lucky that he was even still there.

“Come in.” He turned from whatever he was doing at the table to see who it was. “Ah, Y/N, my favorite student.” He said with a smile. You chuckled, trying to overcome the fluttering in your heart.

“I’m just here to pick up my stuff.”

“Mhmm,” he said, walking over to some of the the shelves that lined most of the room. You figured it wouldn’t be too hard to find your things since it looked like pretty slim pickings. You guessed whatever was left on the shelves was either one of your projects or else things other students didn’t care enough about and were okay with leaving behind. “Well, whatever is left is on these shelves. I’m sure you can take it from here.”

“Thanks.” You started picking and choosing, peeking around various teapots, cups, plates, and statues. You managed to gather maybe half of your projects when a voice cut through the comfortable silence that had grown between you and Professor Kreider as he did his own thing.

“Y’know Y/N, I don’t think I ever congratulated you on graduating.”

“Oh, well, thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Yeah, my friends and I are about to go and celebrate it before most of us go back home tomorrow.”

“Oh, and here I thought you got all dressed up for me.” He joked, motioning to you.

“Well, who says I didn’t?” You half joked, half flirted. He smiled back at you, and a moment passed before he replied.

“Y’know, I... I gotta ask. Is it just me, or do we have like, one of those flirtationship...  _ things _ going on?” You smiled at the ground as you blushed at the question, and by the time you looked back up at him, you felt a rush of boldness surge through your veins and for the life of you, you couldn’t stop the words that were about to come out of your mouth.

“I think so. I kinda hope it goes further.”

“You’re not the only one, believe me.” You couldn’t believe what you had just said, nevertheless what you were hearing. And yet, you couldn’t stop yourself. What did you have to lose?

“And what are you gonna do about it, stud?”

“ _ God _ ,” Prof. Kreider groaned, “don’t tempt me like that.” You looked at him through your lashes, asking innocently enough,

“Like what?”

“Like  _ that _ ,” he said with a little more of a whine than intended. “Are you  _ sure _ you’re graduating?”

“Yes,” you said with a giggle.

“Good, ‘cause what I’m about to do to you is  _ pretty _ frowned upon by administration.”

“Wh—“ you were quickly cut off by Prof. Kreider’s lips on yours, hard, as a hand cupped your face and another one quickly went into your hair, tugging it a little. He backed you up against the large table you were using to hold your things, helping to lift you up with so that you could sit. You were already beginning to miss the hand that was tugging at your hair, but it had helped you onto the table and was now staying on your hip as you draped both of yours around his neck. You knew there was now the dust of the studio on your dress, but that thought was shoved to the back of your mind as Prof. Kreider’s tongue slipped into your mouth. He used a knee to spread open your legs, his waist at the perfect height as he stood between your knees. You could feel the edge of his swollen member, and if your body wasn’t already reacting, it definitely was now. He continued kissing down your jaw and stopped at your ear for a moment, and feeling his hot breath tingling the lobe sent a shudder down your spine. You got a chance to catch your own breath as he moaned again,

“God. Mm,” he said as you felt his lips on your neck now, working down towards your collarbone.

“Ohh, Professor...”

“Call me Chris.” He said in between hickeys.

“Ungh, Chris, fuck...” you said in response, testing the name on your tongue.

“What d’you want, Y/N baby? Tell me,”

“I want you inside of me,”

“Yeah? Really?”

“Yes,  _ please _ . Fuck me.”

“H... hold on.” He said, backing up and feeling around his pockets for something as he mumbled a question, wondering where whatever he was looking for went.

“What’re you looking for?” You asked, hoping to be helpful.

“Condom.” He answered, pulling out his wallet as he spotted a noticeable circle in one of the credit card slots. “Yes!” He said a little too excitedly. You were tremendously close to rolling your eyes. The only thing that stopped you was the fact that he was at least thinking about protection. “Now, are you  _ sure _ you wanna do this?”

“Yes. I’ve been dreaming of you fucking me all semester.”

“Yeah?” He asked, unzipping his pants and pulling them and his underwear halfway down his thighs as he began the procedure of rolling the condom on. You blushed and thanked your lucky stars when you saw the size of what he was working with.

“Yeah...” You said a little breathlessly. When you realized you had actually started saying something, your brain felt the need to continue speaking despite your mouth not knowing what to say. “With your hands around my neck...”

“You mean like this?” He was done with what he needed to do and was now placing his right hand around your throat and applying a light pressure.

“Mhmm,” you replied. His left hand began fondling your breasts as he leaned in for a kiss. He was very dominating as he stuck his tongue into your mouth quickly. His hand moved from your breasts down to your thigh, sliding under your dress, pushing your panties out of the way. He then stuck two fingers in your pussy, moaning at the feeling.

“God, you’re so wet.”

“I’m all wet just for you.” Adding a third finger, you watched his eyes roll back into his head as they closed. You could tell he was getting a bit more into it as his hand began to squeeze a little more around your throat. This in turn made you moan some more.

“Augh, Chris, oh God,  _ please _ —“

“What do you want, baby?” He asked, taking his hand off your throat.

“I— I need you, inside me,  _ now _ .” He did as he was told, removing his fingers and laying you out on the table as he promptly began to slide himself in. “Ah!”

“You okay?” He asked, concern filling his voice. You nodded yes immediately, and he continued slowly.

“Ahh, yes,” you said as he bottomed out. He slid back out just as slow as he entered, not increasing the speed much for a few thrusts as you got used to his size. Soon, the room soon became filled with the sounds of pleasure. You smiled when you felt him place his hand back on your throat.

“D’you like that?” You nodded yes. “Who knew that in a ceramics classroom, that you’d be the dirtiest thing in here.” With that comment, he began thrusting into you faster. You let one of your hands travel down to your clit and started rubbing, intensifying the feeling that was building inside of you. Chris then moved both of his hands down to your hips, holding on to them firmly as he pounded into you as hard as he could.

“Yes, yes, yes, Y/N,  _ yes _ . I’m  _ so close _ .”

“Me too— I’m— oh,  _ Chris! _ ” You shouted as your orgasm overtook you, your muscles clenching around him.

“That’s right baby, cum for me,” he egged you on, “cum for your professor.” A few more thrusts and Chris was letting out a string of moans, groans, and curses as his own orgasm peaked. As he finished, he pressed his sweaty forehead gently onto yours, both of you breathing heavy. He pecked a few kisses onto your lips before saying, “God, you fucking drive me crazy.” And slowly slid himself out of you.

“You do the same to me.” You admitted, sitting up as you finished gathering the remainders of your bearings as Chris slipped off his condom and threw it out and zipped his pants back up.

“Hey, I, uh...” Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I know this is a little backwards and everything, but uh, what’re you doing after graduation? Maybe we can go out and grab a drink or whatever?” You gently laughed at the question.

“Yeah. That sounds nice.”


End file.
